Heart Attack
by jacksonkane24
Summary: Magnus Bane swore never to fall in love and tried to make sure of it. But Alec made him feel so unlike anything he had ever felt, that he couldn't help but fall. Based off of Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. ENJOY AND REVIEW. :) oneshot


**Again, my Malec feels have controlled me to write this story. Enjoy. :)**

_Putting my defenses up _

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love _

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack _

If he ever found someone to love, he probably die of surprise.

He vowed never to fall in love with a Shadowhunter, or maybe, love in general.

_Never put my love out on the line _

_Never said yes to the right guy _

Never, ever, in his 800 years of existence has he ever said yes to someone he might love.

Love seemed too painful, too complicated, too impossible.

_Never had trouble getting what I want _

_But when it comes to you I'm never good enough _

But then he met _him_, and he felt like giving in to him, and his blue eyes.

For once, he felt insecure, like he would never be good enough for this shy boy with black hair and blue yes.

_When I don't care _

_I can play him like a Ken doll _

He used to never care, being a party type, and just going with the flow.

But that was before him.

_Won't wash my hair _

_Then make him bounce like a basketball_

He could relax around him.

But he tried harder, he wanted to be enough for him.

He wanted this to work.

_But you make me wanna act like a boy_

_Eating junk food and playing X-box_

He made him feel so young, so careless, and he liked it.

He made him feel alive, for the first time in 800 years, he made him feel complete.

He could eat whatever around him, wear anything, be anything, and he wouldn't care, he would smile and kiss him lightly.

_Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand _

A Lightwood made _the High Warlock Of Brooklyn's _handssweaty.

He made him blush.

It was an unfamiliar feeling, and he liked it.

_You make me glow _

Everyone noticed.

Vampires who come to him, say that his presence actually hurts.

Even that annoying _parabatai_ of Alec's commented that he was more glow-y than usually.

That just made him smile even more.

_But I cover up, won't let it show _

_So I'm putting my defenses up _

He couldn't. He shouldn't.

He shouldn't love this boy, it would just end in heartbreak. It would just be painful.

He didn't think that dating this Lightwood would lead to something so meaningful, but so impossible.

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love _

He never wanted to be in love, to love is to destroy, as Jace Wayland had said.

Love stomped on his heart and ripped it to pieces.

But he picked up the pieces and glued the pieces together.

He hated the fact, that one day, he wouldn't be there to glue the pieces back together, and it scared him.

It scared him that he was so in love.

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

He would have a heart attack whenever he saw him.

The way his black hair flopped over his beautiful blue eyes, unlike any other Lightwood.

The way he blushed when he called him beautiful.

The way he would smile when he would come over.

The way, he was so vulnerable, and the way he was unlike anyone he ever had dated.

_Never break a sweat for the other guys _

_When you come around I get paralyzed _

For some unexplainable reason, his heart skipped a bit when he saw him.

He got scared with him, what if he got too close, and when time would come, it would destroy him.

He would become still at the thought, a lump forming in his throat, but he would hu_g _and ask him what was wrong and give him a kiss.

And that was enough for now.

_And every time I try to be myself _

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help _

He tried to act like he did in the past, but the words caught in his throat.

He couldn't toss him around like a doll, he was more, he was like a china doll, with delicate features.

He just couldn't act like he didn't care, because he cared more that he could ever know.

_It's just not fair _

_Brings more trouble than it all is worth _

Love is just another word for pain.

It always ends like that.

Why should he be different than all the other ones in the past?

A small voice in his head would answer, _because he's vulnerable, he's cares, he loves. He loves you._

And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he did too.

_I gasp for air _

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts _

A touch. A hug. A kiss.

Him giving him any one of these felt was more special than any party he could ever throw.

A touch on the shoulder, or holding hands meant more to him than anything.

He felt pathetic, but he couldn't help it, especially with those damn blue eyes.

_But you make me wanna act like a boy _

_Eating junk food and playing X-box_

He played video games and ate junk food and talked and did all the things he didn't do with anyone else.

It felt nice, to be wanted more than just physically.

_For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand _

He, Alec Lightwood made him, High Warlock Of Brooklyn, feel like an insecure little girl on her first date.

And for some strange reason, he was okay with that.

_The feelings got lost in my lungs _

Words got stuck in his throat, Alec occupied his mind, feelings overwhelmed him, not believing that one person could feel so much for another.

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb _

He felt his resolve to never love crumble, at the will of blue eyes and black hair.

He felt himself getting cold and numb at the thought that he wouldn't be there one day.

Love always ended, but it was worth it, feeling that.

_And there's no one else to blame _

_So scared I'll take off and run _

No one to blame, except himself for being so stupid and him for being so lovable, and somehow, again, he only wanted to feel this fire with him, no one else, this was _theirs._

_I'm flying too close to the sun _

_And I'll burst into flames _

He poked the flames, provoked it, gambled, and the results were pleasantly burning.

He was in love, he took a risk with this boy and ending up falling harder than he ever had.

_You make me glow _

_But I cover up, won't let it show _

_So I'm putting my defenses up _

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love _

He never wanted this, to be in love, love was useless and disgusting to watch, but suddenly, all that didn't matter.

Because he was with him, and it was disgustingly cheesy, but he was his world now, and it was incredibly fragile, but it was there.

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

He couldn't deny it.

He

.

.

.

Was

.

.

.

Falling

.

.

.

Hard

.

.

.

For Alexander Lightwood.

**DONE! YAY! Anyways, review, favorite, and I will love you forever. So, thank you in advance and I hope to see you in my reviews box thingy.**


End file.
